


Alec and his 'phone

by PrincessLouisa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLouisa/pseuds/PrincessLouisa
Summary: Alec and his 'phone





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, lazy Sunday afternoon in the loft and Magnus and Alec were on the sofa just generally lounging, Magnus reading his favorite book and Alec fiddling with his ' phone.  
"Just remind me, what's facebook again?" queried Alec. "It's just a forum for friends, family and interested others to share experiences, ideas and generally chat" replied Magnus sagely.  
"Hmm" said Alec.  
"Why?" asked Magnus.  
"It's just there's so many of these things, what's that other one "Twitty"?"  
"Twitter" corrected Magnus.  
"Jace has just me a link to another one and really I don't see the point, why can't you just send a fire message or just call someone", complained Alec.  
"Honestly, Alexander you were practically born in this century but you getting to grips with modern technology is like trying to update your wardrobe - impossible!" chuckled Magnus.  
Alec sighed and went back to examining his 'phone while Magnus smiled at him indulgently.  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence Magnus looked up and asked "Incidentally what did Jace send you?"  
"Something called Grindr" replied Alec.  
Magnus grabbed Alec's phone and threw it to one side "You're right fire messages are so much better! Now come over here and kiss me". Alec launched himself into Magnus' embrace and began to kiss him with gusto. Magnus discretely waved his hands and blue magic danced from his fingertips.  
At the Institute Jace was in the shower. Reaching for the soap he instead found himself with an armful of very angry duck...


	2. Chapter 2

On a rainy Tuesday afternoon Alec was in the apartment at a loose end, literally twiddling his thumbs. He'd cleaned, done the laundry and finished the book he'd been reading. Nothing called him to the Institute, demon activity was low and the paperwork was done. There would be no sparring with Jace or Izzy as they were on a double date with Simon and Clary.

He'd watched all the repeats of "Project Runway" he could bear and was now bored, really, really, bored.

He idly picked up his phone and started scrolling through the apps. He stopped when he came across the one for Grindr that Jace had sent him the previous week. He still didn't know what it was for, having lost interest when Magnus managed to distract him (as he always did). Jace hadn't wanted to talk about it when Alec had tried to ask, quickly walking away with a look of fear in his eyes muttering under his breath about homicidal ducks.

Alec opened the app, noticing that there were photos of men. He vaguely wondered why Jace would think he would find pictures of men who weren't Magnus interesting. Swiping through he nearly dropped the phone when he saw a man in a pose which could only be described as indecent. Sucked fingers in mouth, wearing only a thong, sprawled on a bed with "Come, fuck me" eyes. Blushing furiously and panicking Alec tried to close the app when suddenly Magnus appeared in the doorway trilling "Honey, I'm home".

Alec quickly hid his phone under a cushion and launched himself at Magnus, inquiring frantically about his day and offering to make him tea. Feeling guilty he fussed over Magnus who regarded him curiously with the tiniest bit of suspicion.

"Alexander as much as I love all the attention, I know you and you only act this way when you think I'm going to tell you off. Have you been doing something typically shadowhuntery and putting yourself in unnecessary danger?" Before Alec could answer, his phone sounded a notification. Then another, and another and then so many that the noise was a continuous cacophony. Alec looked at Magnus who was looking at him in bewilderment. They both launched themselves simultaneously in the direction of the phone.

Despite Shadowhunter speed Magnus got there first and grabbing the phone he turned away from Alec who was desperately trying to get it out of his hands. With his back to Alec he opened the phone and gasped. He started to shake so badly radiating so much upset and sadness Alec wanted to die.

"M..Magnus" he stuttered "I didn't mean to, I was bored and it was there and I swear I didn't know what it was, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Magnus...."

He reached towards Magnus gently turning him. Magnus's face was red, his eyes blotchy and snot running from his nose, Taking heaving breaths he tried to control himself and stop shaking."Alec, when you went through the photos what did you do?"

Alec, confused answered "I just kinda swiped through..Magnus it doesn't mean anything I swear.."

Magnus couldn't help himself he roared, great gales of laughter making his body shake so hard Alec seriously worried he was going to shake apart. "Darling, my fabulous, innocent, naive darling. When you swiped you, you know agreed to liaisons with all of these men"

"What?!" Alec screeched " I didn't, I didn't do anything I mean I was just looking , no I mean.."

"How many photos did you look at?" Magnus asked still inhaling heavily.

"I don't know" Alec replied, feeling the blush start from his toes and making its way rapidly to the top of his head. Alec braved a glance at Magnus who was looking at him with a glint in his eye. He held out the phone showing the photo of the man with "Come, fuck me eyes".

"You know there is a way you can make this up to me, think you can strike this pose for me?" he asked seductively. Alec gulped, grabbed Magnus' hand and literally dragged him to their bedroom, The door slammed with a loud thump.

Meanwhile Jace and Clary returned to the Institute from their date feeling just a bit frisky. Smooching their way through Jace's door they found themselves faced with a watery landscape - a massive pond filled to the brim with all kinds of wild fowl...The screams that echoed round the halls of the Institute became the stuff of legend.


End file.
